The present invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus making it easy for an operator to perform a preliminary work before measurement.
X-ray diffraction measurement of a sample requires a setup operation about the measuring conditions. The setup operation is, however, difficult for an operator inexperienced in the X-ray diffraction measurement. FIG. 19 shows one example of the condition-setup window on the display screen of the conventional X-ray diffraction apparatus. As seen in the window, there are many setup items, and thus it is troublesome for an operator to select proper conditions and/or enter appropriate values for the respective items.
There is known an X-ray diffraction qualitative analysis apparatus making it easier to perform the condition-setup operation, such apparatus being disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-74923 A (1994), which will be referred to as the first publication hereinafter.
The X-ray diffraction qualitative analysis apparatus disclosed in the first publication displays a question about the measuring circumstances on a screen, and receives an answer from an operator, and then deduces the measuring conditions in accordance with the knowledge base, so that anybody can easily set the measuring conditions.
Setup of the measuring conditions often requires an operator's work of replacing one or more optical parts. In such a case, if the apparatus in itself can recognize the status of the installed optical parts, the apparatus would be able to notify an operator of information about the installed optical parts. The prior art relating to such notification is also known and disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-155045 A (1996) (the second publication). The second publication discloses a radiotherapy apparatus which can recognize the type of the collimator installed in the apparatus.
The radiotherapy apparatus disclosed in the second publication prepares a plurality of collimators with different types. When an operator selects a collimator and installs it on the holder, the operator can look at, from the outside of the holder, what the installed collimator is. Furthermore, the apparatus acquires information about the type of the collimator with the use of a photosensor. In accordance with such information, the built-in computer of the apparatus determines whether the installed collimator is proper or not. If a wrong collimator is installed, the apparatus gives an alarm.
The problem which should be solved by the present invention is as follows. The X-ray diffraction qualitative analysis apparatus disclosed in the first publication has a function of guidance for the setup of the measuring conditions, but the first publication does not mention a replacement work of the optical parts. The X-ray diffraction apparatus is for the qualitative analysis only, and thus it is presumed that the setup of the measuring conditions is possible without replacement of the optical part. That is to say, the divergence slit, the scattering slit and the receiving slit are all considered variable slits, and accordingly the widths of the slits may be varied with the measuring conditions. Thus, the first publication does not disclose a relationship between the replacement work of the optical part and the setup of the measuring conditions, the relationship being used for completing the preliminary work before measurement properly. On the other hand, the radiotherapy apparatus disclosed in the second publication can determine the type of the installed collimator and gives an alarm if necessary, but the second publication does not disclose a relationship between the function of guidance for the measuring conditions and the replacement work of the optical part.